


Teasing Dixon

by EverRoseKillings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverRoseKillings/pseuds/EverRoseKillings
Summary: Imagine teasing Daryl as punishment for not telling you that he was going on a run.





	Teasing Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pure Smut
> 
> Setting: Alexandria

It had been three days since you last saw Daryl and you were worried sick. You had just got him to move into a house with you instead of sleeping on the porch of the house he was assigned. Daryl was known for taking off by himself but it was like he just up and left without a word which wasn't like him at all. No one you asked knew where he was either. Rick was the only one that kept you from looking for him yourself. He was so going to get it when, if he came home. 

The sound of your front door opening woke you from your slumber. You were a rather light sleeper which came in handy in the apocalypse because it meant that no one had the ability to sneak up on you. Not even Daryl. 

You got up from your shared bed and started towards the door, wearing only a loose fitting black t shirt and panties. Placing an ear on the door, you listened for Daryl's familiar footsteps. Daryl's heavy footsteps sounded in the kitchen. It was almost impossible to keep your excitement under wraps. You opened your bedroom door and walked as quietly as you could to the doorway to the kitchen. You leaned on the wooden door frame and watched as Daryl unpacked his backpack of supplies from his run, setting the cans of food on the counter. 

You cleared your throat, making him turn towards you.  His eyes immediately roamed your scantly clothed figure. He set his backpack down and made his way over to you in only three strides. He stopped only inches away from you. You closed the gap between your bodies and pressed your chest to his. Daryl wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled your body tighter against him. 

"Hey." He said. His ocean blue eyes grew dark with lust. 

"Hey." You replied in a low seductive tone.

You pecked your lips softly against his, feeling his hard erection through his jeans. You attempted to turn away but Daryl large hands gripped your waist, keeping you in place. His lips met yours and he quickly deepened it making you moan into his mouth. Your mouths melded together and his tongue ran against your bottom lip feverishly, begging for entrance, which you denied him. Pulling away you took his hand and led him towards the coach in the dark living room. Daryl attempted to pull you in for another kiss but your hand found his chest and you pushed him gently backwards making him fall into the coach making him smirk. He pulled you on top of him and you straddled his lap. Daryl's large hands found your hips once more, pulling you into his hips. You moaned at the new friction, earning a deep groan from him. His clothed erection grazed your wet core making you shudder as a wave of pleasure pulsed through you. You began to grind yourself against his bulge, soothing your need for friction. You pressed your lips against his softly, barely grazing them, before moving onto his neck. Daryl's soft spot was easy to find due to it being marked by a small "x" tattoo that was just above his left collar bone. He groaned as you nipped and sucked at it, leaving your mark behind. You wanted nothing more than to rip both of your clothes off and have Daryl fuck you properly. But you had to control yourself. You pulled back and looked at him straight in the eyes, giving a mischievous grin. His expression turned to one that almost seemed frightened. 

"Wait, Y/N please don't." He pleaded as he realized what you were doing. You often teased Daryl with the promise of sex when he did something that pissed you off. You got off of his lap and went back to the kitchen to put away the dishes you did that day, trying to ignore your own need for release, leaving him breathing heavily on the couch.

"What did I do?" You heard him call, frustration was evident in his tone. 

You smiled deviously as he joined you in the kitchen. You felt his arms snake around your waist and his lips against your neck. He pulled you in to him pressing his erection into your rear. In response you pressed your bottom into his hips making him grunt. You turned to face him, plate in hand. The redneck went in for another kiss but you put the plate over your mouth last second, making his lips connect with the plate. 

"How about the next time you are gonna go on a run, you tell me. You were gone for 3 days Daryl, 3 days. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. No one knew where you were. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." You said. Your voice cracking as you said the last sentence. 

"I'm sorry sunshine. I should have told ya. Won't happen again. Promise." He said. His eyes were full of sadness and regret. You couldn't help but shudder at the sound of your pet name. 

"Good, now fuck me." You said grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to you. Your body ached with need.

Daryl didn't hesitate. You giggled as he scooped you up, wrapped you legs around his waist and carried you upstairs to your bedroom. He tossed you lightly on the bed, his body hovering over yours, before attacking your neck with kisses. His lips found your soft spot almost immediately, sucking and licking at it marking you as his, making you moan and arch your body towards his. A hand pushed you back down on the bed and began to travel towards down. Daryl lifted the hem of your shirt slightly, exposing new supple skin. His lips tasted every inch of it before he mouthed your core through your already soaked panties. You pressed against him shamelessly, desperate for more. He hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them down effortlessly. His fingers grazed your clit before he rubbed small, gentle circles around it with his calloused fingers making you moan his name and tilt your head back in response. Daryl groaned as you moaned his name driving you that much closer to pure ecstasy. You felt him add a single digit into you, curling it to hit your g spot, and began to thrust it at a slow pace. You rocked your hips in time with his finger and he rewarded you by adding another digit. 

"Fuck, don't stop."  You purred. 

He removed his fingers from your sensitive bundle and replaced it with his mouth. Your thrusts became quicker as you drew closer to your high. Daryl suckled on your clit gently and quickened his fingers pace to match yours. Your fingers tangled into his hair bring his lips harder against your now throbbing core. Adding another finger into you your thrusts became sloppy. Daryl's free hand traced back up your body, beneath your oversized shirt to grasp your left bare breast, massaging it roughly. A steady stream of loud moans pass your lips as your high set in. Your vision blurred and an intense wave of pleasure coursed through you making your body writhe and convulse. Daryl lapped up your juices as he helped you ride out your high, now thrusting his fingers into you gently. 

"So sweet baby." He said kissing the inside of your soaked thighs. His thick southern accent made you shiver. 

Daryl climbed back up your body, kissing you deeply. You could taste yourself on his lips. It was almost as intoxicating as he was. 

"You're wearin' too much." He whispered, tugging on your shirt. 

You lifted your hands above your head and he removed your shirt slowly, finally exposing your body. He licked his lips and groaned at the sight of your naked body. You helped him removed his vest and shirt, revealing a toned chest. He got off the bed and removed his jeans and boxers, letting his erection spring free. You bit your lips as your eyes traveled his naked figure, taking every bit of him in. Daryl moved back to you, his body merely inches from you. Goosebumps rose on his skin as you carefully traced the defined muscles of his chest. Your fingers tangled into Daryl's brown hair as his lips once again met your neck. His lips moved across your jaw line and brushed against yours before placing a kiss in the valley between your breasts. He paused and gave each attention, swirling his tongue around your hard buds. As much as you loved it when Daryl ravished you, you were growing impatient. Your core was already aching with need once more. 

"Daryl, please I need you." You whimpered. 

He kissed you deeply before placing his hips between your legs and aligning himself with your entrance. Slowly, he entered you allowing you to adjust to his size. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his waist as he stretched you in all the right ways. He finally let the weight his body press against yours and you wrapped your arms around his neck giving it a soft kiss. His thrusts started slow and rhythmic but it wasn't long before steady streams of moans were falling from both of your lips and his thrusts increased in speed. You dug your nails into his back knowing that they would leave marks but also knowing that Daryl didn't really mind. A knot began to tie itself in your core, growing tighter with each thrust, just begging to be released. You could feel your walls tighten around his length indicating that your climax was near. Daryl's thrusts grew sloppy signaling that he to was about to climax. 

"So close baby." He managed to say. 

"Me to baby." You moaned. 

Not long after he climaxed, triggering your own sending a wave of pure ecstasy crashing through you. You helped each other ride out your highs. Daryl kissed you deeply one last time before he rolled off to one side of you. You looked at him and gently traced the side of his face with the tips of you fingers. He took your small hand in his and kissed your palm.

"I love you." You said softly. 

"I love ya to sunshine."


End file.
